


Clinched and Bound

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack), Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breathplay, Capture, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Felching, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Minami is a little shit, Multi, Name-Calling, Off Screen Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Smut, Suspension, Throat Fucking, gagging, takedown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Minami has been itching to fulfill a fantasy of his for a while. Good thing he has friends to help him out.





	Clinched and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So we picked the prompts Action and Clinch. Now, clinch has multiple meanings including a scuffle/struggle/grapple in close quarters and a type of knot which sorta works like a noose. So obviously our minds flew to the kinkiest possible interpretation. This is set some ambiguous time in the future and I enjoyed writing older sassy Minami a LOT. lol 
> 
> We wrote this mostly by tagging each other in and then going back to smooth everything out. It was super fun and a great experience. Our artist [Greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/works) is the greatest person ever and a blast to brainstorm with. This Bing has been so much fun! <3
> 
> **Safety note:** This fic is not SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual). This is **RACK (Risk Aware Consensual Kink)**. Pre-negotiated consensual non-consent is a big factor in this story. If you have any trigger issues with consent, humiliation, or degradation/name calling, I would not recommend this story. Mind the tags.

 

Michele eyed the abandoned factory suspiciously. “Is this safe? It’s looks condemned. It’s probably filthy inside.”

“I DJed here for a show a couple of months back.” Otabek didn’t even look in the others’ direction as he unpacked various items from a van. “I have friends in the area. They keep it clean. It’s fine.”

“But is it _legal_?” Michele fretted.

“One of my friends is the nephew of the mayor. It’s _fine_.”

“Are you scaaared?” Minami teased. He was practically vibrating with excitement, unable to stand still for even a moment around the other three.

“I’m trying to make sure one of us is thinking rationally!” Michele defended.

“We’re all rational,” Otabek assured. “That’s why we talked about this for months prior.”

It had gotten around the skating community that Otabek had connections. More than that, Otabek was up for almost anything. Despite his calm demeanor, he was very interested in living life to the fullest and trying everything at least once, if not multiple times. If a person wanted to experience something, and they wanted it to be discreet and done right, then Otabek was the person to contact.

“Minami,” Otabek called the little ball of excitement over to him as he opened up a duffle bag full of various items. He pulled out a knife. “What do you think of this?”

Minami ran his fingers over the blunt edges and the rounded tip before pouting. “Why are you ruining the surprise?” he whined.

“We went over this. You need to approve everything before we get started.”

“But I don’t want to know _everything_ that happens!” Minami complained. “It won’t be fun that way!”

Seung-gil gave Minami a hard stare bordering on threatening. “Oh, there will still be surprises in store.”

Minami had made quite the impression in the insular skating community when he became sexually active. Over the years, his frenzy of wanting to try edgy things hadn’t waned. Otabek hadn’t been surprised when he received a request from Minami, and after putting out some feelers for those that might be interested, he was pretty confident that everyone knew what they were getting into.

Michele and Seung-gil had ended up the two with matching schedules but neither had been completely on board prior to their four-way Skype call. By the end of the call, Minami had been overly pleased with himself, Michele was humming with anticipation, and Seung-gil looked ready to crawl through the computer screen and pound Minami’s ass right then and there.

Apparently, Seung-gil could hold a grudge. Contrastly, Michele tended to have cold feet.

Minami was more than happy rile Michele up, however. “Oh, by the way, Mickey.” Only Emil could get away with calling Michele by his family nickname. It earned Minami a glare. “Sara asked me out to dinner the next time we meet up.”

“What?!” Michele spluttered, his obsessive fretting over the warehouse evaporating in an instant.

“Mmhmm~” Minami grinned. “As you know, I am _very_ popular with the ladies. But don’t worry, I’ll take _good_ care of her.”

Michele had a fist in Minami’s shirt collar in an instant. Seung-gil grabbed the other man’s wrist in a firm but steadying grip. “ _Soon_ , Crispino.”

Minami looked completely unrepentant as Michele scoffed and let go. Otabek pulled the tiny troublemaker closer to him and dropped some rope in his hands. “How’s this?”

“Ooo! It’s so soooft!” Minami ran his palms over the rope with excitement. “And it’s red!”

“I buy from a quality seller,” Otabek assured. “Now, if the rope puts too much pressure on a joint, what do you say?”

“Banana!”

“And if you need to stop, what do you say?”

“Zamboni!”

“What is _not_ a safeword?”

“No, stop, please, let me go, I don’t want to, help!” Minami bounced with each phrase, practically vibrating with the need to shout those exact words within the next few hours.

“And if you _do_ need to stop?” Otabek pushed.

“Zamboni~”

“And for joints?”

“Bananaaa.” Minami did a little dance with his hips.

“Good.” Otabek dropped the rope and knife back into the bag. “Now go back to the hotel, eat something light, hydrate, clean yourself out, and make sure you’re lubed and stretched before leaving. Be back here at nightfall. We’re going to set up.”

“Okay!” Minami all but skipped as he headed back to his rental car. He waved at the other three as he went. “Don’t worry, guys! I packed a _really big_ dildo into my luggage. So when you fail to catch me, I can still have some fun when I get back. Don’t fret!”

Seung-gil and Michele both growled, Minami giggled, and Otabek sighed. It was going to be an interesting night.

 

~*~

 

The sound of feet slapping against cement echoed through the empty building, a fast paced _tap-tap-tap_ of someone running as fast as they could. Heavy thunks of boots followed the sound, relentless and untiring. Little could be seen in the twilight of the darkened building, making the smallest of sounds stand out even more, like harsh breathing or the growl of a hunter.

Minami almost collided into a wall, but managed to twirl around it at the last second, picking up speed again as he ran down a long corridor. His rapid pulse was booming in his ears, his quick breaths far too loud. He didn’t have time to stop, however. He was at a disadvantage being the only prey to three very hungry predators. Stopping was not an option.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, but he managed to make it to the end of the hallway. Minami knew he couldn’t stop, but he slowed down, trying to make his footfalls softer. He could hear several pairs of footsteps running, the echoes growing louder. Minami gulped.

A shadow danced across the wall and Minami held his breath, covering his hand over his beating heart. It wasn’t as though it could silence the pounding in his ears, but he wanted to try. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck as strained to listen for his pursuer.

He backed up into a wall, keeping his eye on the shadow. It paused, then began to walk away. Minami breathed a sigh of relief and approached a door. Hopefully, it led to a closet for him to hide away.

Minami grasped the handle and turned the knob. It began to creak and he winced, the sound overly loud in the otherwise oppressive silence.

The door abruptly pushed open, smacking Minami in the chest. He was so surprised, he fell to the floor with a cry, a jolt running up his spine when he landed on the hard cement. When he looked up, he saw the outline of a tall man with brown hair. Michele!

He looked at Minami with a hungry expression, reaching down to pin him. Minami’s legs quavered, but pushed forward and began to stand. Michele bent down, closing his fingers around Minami’s wrists. Minami yelped and began to kick. This couldn’t be the end of the chase.

“Let me go!” Minami thrashed in Michele’s strong grip.

“Hold still you little— Oof!”

His shoe connected hard with Michele’s shin who let out a grunt as Minami used Michele’s weight to stand, sending the other man off balance. His mind told him to run, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. Michele barreled forward, grasping Minami’s shirt, who backed up then turned and began to pull against Michele’s grip.

The buttons started to pop off as Minami strained so he reached down and ripped apart the rest of them, shrugging out of the sleeves. He continued running with renewed vigor. He’d outsmarted Michele, at least.

But where were the others?

He ended up somewhere on the third floor of the factory. Judging by the cubicles, it looked as though it had once been offices. He shivered, his newly exposed skin breaking into goosebumps in the cool air. Minami rummaged through one of the desks, hoping to find something he could use against his pursuers. He couldn’t find any scissors, but he did find a few unsharpened pencils. Minami pocketed them and began to run again, feeling more confident.

He’d made it to a dark and cramped area when it happened. There was a clicking sound as his foot touched down onto the floor. He froze as he realized that the floor wasn’t a floor at all. It was a chute.

Minami’s stomach flipped and couldn’t smother the scream that emitted from his mouth as he slid down the chute, eventually reaching an enormous cart filled with packing peanuts. He landed in an explosion of styrofoam, but was otherwise unhurt. He sighed with relief. This _was_ an abandoned factory after all; he’d been lucky.

He tried to move, but found himself sinking further into the peanuts. Grunting, he pushed the peanuts down and tried to use their weight to push himself up. It wasn’t very effective, but he managed to break the surface of the peanuts. He looked around the room.

He landed somewhere dark and contained, moisture staining the walls. Above him were lots of exposed pipes and beams. There were multiple pitch black hallways leading away from the area. Looming shadows of long forgotten machinery and cabinets lined the walls. Minami felt like he’d landed in a trap. He needed to decide what the best course of action was for his next move.

The sound of footsteps broke his concentration and he had to make a decision — should he stay hidden in the cart or try to get out before he was caught? With how difficult it was to move, Minami chose to burrow himself further into the packing peanuts. He listened as the other man approached the cart. Minami let out a whimper, then covered his mouth.

Without warning, the cart was knocked over. Whoever it was, he was strong. Minami tumbled out of the cart with a cry, packing peanuts rushing around him in a wave. When the world settled, he looked up and saw Seung-gil’s face staring at him. Minami cursed and rolled onto his stomach to get his feet under him in order to scramble away.

Seung-gil grabbed Minami by the shoulders and shoved him, knocking him to his back.

“No!”

Something that looked like hesitation flickered over Seung-gil’s face. Minami gently shook his head as he began to crab-crawl away. Determination filled Seung-gil’s features and he rushed forward, pinning Minami to the floor. Minami let out another yell as Seung-gil squeezed his wrists with bruising force. Seung-gil was hunched over Minami, his face so close Minami could feel his breath.

Nerves settled tight in Minami’s stomach as he threw his weight up in another attempt to escape. He saw movement out of his peripheral and panicked. Two against one was unfair! He redoubled his efforts to escape as Otabek approached them.

“Get off of me!”

Otabek stood next to Minami’s feet. “Need a hand?”

Seung-gil dug his fingers even deeper into Minami’s wrists. “Help me get his pants off?”

Minami kicked hard in Otabek’s direction. “Stop!”

Suddenly, Seung-gil’s lips were beside Minami’s ear. “If you don’t want us to kill you, you’ll stop fighting.”

Minami jerked his shoulder, landing a blow to Seung-gil’s face. “Fuck you!”

Seung-gil sat up, but kept Minami pinned as Otabek fumbled with the button to Minami’s pants. Despite Minami’s bucking, he managed to hook his fingers into the waistband of Minami’s jeans and briefs. He yanked them down, struggling against Minami’s kicks.

The cold air in the factory seemed to chill him to the bone as he realized what was about to happen. He couldn’t let them take him so easily! “No! Let me go!” He almost managed to land a kick into Otabek’s stomach, but his foot was caught and shoved back to the rough floor. Otabek leaned his shin against Minami’s other leg to keep it immobile.

“The more you fight, the more this is going to hurt,” Seung-gil growled.

Minami heard footsteps running up to them. He turned his head to see Michele coming into view. Minami cursed and put everything he hand into trying to break free, but that only resulted in the other two adding more weight to keep him pinned. He could feel the bruises forming under his skin already.

“Grab the rope,” Otabek instructed and Michele changed directions to do just that.

“No! Stop!” If they managed to tie Minami up, then his chances of escaping dropped considerably.

A bundle of heavy rope landed by his head and his heart stuttered just looking at it. Michele crouched down beside them and helped to flip the thrashing, cursing Minami over. At one point, Seung-gil’s hand got a little too close to Minami’s mouth and that opportunity was not wasted. Minami bit down hard, earning him a lot of cursing and a hard yank to his hair that left his eyes watering.

His arms were wrenched behind his back and shoved up at an awkward angle that would allow him little wiggle room. He started screaming as a way to let out his frustration at the feeling of soft ropes being wrapped around around him like the threat they were. His lungs pushed hard to expand against the weight of three people holding him down. His skin rippled with an electric buzz at the feeling of it all.

It took some time to bind his arms, his thrashing not making it easy to keep the proper tension on the ropes. A finger slid under the bindings as one last check that they weren’t too tight before the bulk of the tie was used to haul Minami to his knees. A hand gripped the hair at the back of his head to keep him still, giving him a good view of even more rope being unpacked.

Minami twisted and jerked, pulling his own hair in an effort to break free and run. It would be difficult, being that he was now nude with bound arms, but the hell if Minami wasn’t going to make a good effort. Michele wrapped an arm around Minami’s waist and pulled him against his chest. One of Michele’s long legs wrapped around Minami’s to help keep it still.

The hand in Minami’s hair tightened for a moment. “I’m going to get my revenge for that blow earlier.”

Not one to be intimidated, Minami tried to throw his head backwards to land another hit against Michele. It seemed that he was ready for it and just stopped the movement with the grip he had on Minami’s hair. It did, however, cause him to snarl and pull Minami’s head back far enough to have the man staring at the dark rafters above them.

“You’re just making his harder on yourself,” Michele said, voice full of dark promise, as rope began to slide along Minami’s torso.

Hands and limbs were everywhere, surrounding Minami, tugging at and manipulating his body against his will, sliding loop after loop of silky rope along his bare skin. The press of hard athletic bodies heated the air in their space, leaving Minami feeling warm in various ways. He couldn’t help the way his cock stirred at the feeling of it all.

“Is the adrenaline getting to you?” Michele mocked as Seung-gil and Otabek finished off the rope harness on his chest.

“Fuck off!” Minami shouted, trying in vain once more to yank free. “Don’t touch me!”

In response, his legs were pulled apart as rope was wrapped around the tops of his thighs and connected to the rope coiled around his waist. Just how much rope did they intend to put on him? How immobile was he going to be by the end of this? His heart pounded so hard that he was sure Michele could feel it.

Back down against the floor he went. Someone sat on his bound arms to keep him pressed into the cold concrete. One of his legs was forcibly folded and bound tight in layers of rope and knots. It left him with only one free leg, but Minami would hop away if he had to. He wasn’t known for giving in.

Rope wrapped around his other ankle, but it didn’t tie off to anything, just left a long length of working rope that Minami found ominous. What did they plan to do with it? The weight on him abruptly lifted and he tried to awkwardly crawl away. Someone grabbed the loose rope attached to his ankle and dragged him back into the circle of bodies.

“You’re at our mercy now,” Seung-gil’s hard voice spoke up.

Minami was yanked up off the floor, only one leg to balance on as hands began to roam over him. He was being touched everywhere, groped, pinched, scratched. Teeth sank into his neck and he cried out at the flare of pain that went straight to his groin. They touched him _there_ , too, fondling him and tugging on him.

“Let go of me, you perverts!” Minami shouted, but they only laughed at him.

Arms wrapped around his body and lifted him, carrying him over to a set of cushioned mats on the floor. They had prepared this area! What did they plan on doing? He managed to look up and see ropes already dangling from the support beams in the ceiling. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, but that didn’t stop him from thrashing, still trying to break free.

Michele and Seung-gil held him still as Otabek began to attach the ropes as needed. The harness on Minami’s chest and hips, as well at the bundle of ropes wrapped around his folded leg, all became hanging points. The ropes hoisted him into the air until he was swaying gently, his struggles to get away now utterly pointless. Otabek tied the rope around his ankle further away, leaving his legs spread, ass and cock on full display.

He was open and vulnerable and had no chance of escape. It was humiliating and terrifying. The other three circled him like hungry sharks, reaching out to touch him and laughing when he found himself unable to jerk away. He was at their mercy.

Minami watched in fear — and anticipation — as the men surrounding him palmed their crotches, swinging him back and forth on his harness. Seung-gil was the first to unzip himself. He pulled his dick out and stepped out of his pants.

“After all that screaming, your throat must hurt.”

He saw Seung-gil reach into the duffel bag and pull out a knife. Minami found it hard to breathe as the metal glinted in the low light. “What are you going to do?”

Seung-gil ran the blade down the soft skin on Minami’s neck. It sent shivers down his body and earned an approving grunt from Michele. “I want you to suck me off.”

“No, don’t do this, Seung-gil! Please,” Minami squeaked as Seung-gil pressed the knife harder onto his neck. “You don’t want to do this!”

The movement of the knife stopped. Minami froze, unsure what was about to happen. A hand threaded through his hair, then yanked his head back. The pressure was almost too much. Tears of pain streamed down his face as the knife traced patterns along his jawline. He looked up into Seung-gil’s cold face.

“I said, _suck me off_.”

Minami looked at the cock sticking out from Seung-gil’s shirt. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll bite it?” Minami sassed in order to cover up his fear..

“If you fucking bite it, I will send this knife through your gut and we’ll try again.”

Seung-gil, his hand still in Minami’s hair, guided his head to his dick. Minami pressed his mouth closed as the spongy head touched his lips.

“Open your fucking mouth, you whore.”

Minami let out a sob and opened his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips, allowing Seung-gil to guide his cock inside. It tasted salty and bitter as it dragged across his tongue and stretched his mouth wide. It didn’t stop, sliding further and further in. Minami sucked in a desperate breath through his nose as Seung-gil set up a rhythm.

Seung-gil was relentless, thrusting into Minami’s warm mouth, reaching the back of his throat with each movement. Minami tried not to gag. His eyes stung and tears ran down his cheeks. Drool slipped from the corners of his mouth as his jaw strained wide in order to accommodate Seung-gil’s girth.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Michele’s voice came from somewhere behind Minami.

“You want a turn?” Seung-gil huffed, his hips never pausing.

“In a moment. Look how hard he is, Otabek.” Amusement colored Michele’s voice.

Otabek let out a harsh laugh. “Seung-gil, I think he _likes_ this.”

Minami felt a hand smack his ass, then his dick, sending pain flaring through him. He groaned, his mouth stuffed full of Seung-gil’s cock. He was unbelievably hard and wanted _more_.

He felt a pair of hands — likely Michele — run along Minami’s naked body. They paused to pinch at his nipples, twisting unrelentingly. It was a welcome distraction from having his throat rubbed raw. Minami tried to wiggle in the harness, but found he was unable to move.

Seung-gil drove his cock deep down Minami’s throat and it was too much. Minami dry heaved, his throat squeezing around the dick that was forced too far into him. Seung-gil pulled out and saliva dribbled down Minami’s chin. Minami coughed and sucked in air, trying to clear his throat and fill his lungs while he could.

Michele walked beside Seung-gil and pinched Minami’s face, tilting his head up to look at them. “He wants more, doesn’t he?”

“Of course he does.” Seung-gil smirked. “He’s a slut for it.”

Minami groaned, his cock twitching at the words and proving them right. Michele stepped forward and pulled his cock free. He pressed it against Minami’s lips, but didn’t thrust in like Seung-gil had. Instead, his let just the tip rest in Minami’s mouth. The press of the knife was all the incentive Minami needed to move his tongue and suckle on it as best he could.

“That’s right,” Michele rumbled. “You’re a natural little cocksucker, aren’t you?”

Minami’s eyes fluttered shut as he continued to suck Michele off. The harsh words, the judging smirks, the rough treatment, it was building a fire in his gut that he could do nothing about. His cock was so hard, already drooling precum, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was immobile and at their mercy.

After some time, Michele began to thrust softly, going a little deeper each time, allowing Minami some time to adjust. That seemed polite at first, but when Michele buried himself down Minami’s throat, he didn’t move. His pubic hair tickled Minami’s nose and his fingers hard a firm grip on Minami’s hair, keeping them pressed hard against each other.

Minami’s throat worked, desperately trying to either swallow or gag. His vision was blurred with tears and he couldn’t breathe. At last, Michele pulled out, allowing Minami to cough and gulp down air, but it wasn’t nearly long enough. Once more Michele shoved his cock deep into Minami, holding it there, just sitting in the wet tight heat of the man’s throat.

He looked around at the three men surrounding him. The three of them didn’t care about Minami as a person with needs. They didn’t even care about his need to breathe. All they cared about was having something warm to shove their cock into. Minami was just a glorified sex doll that existed for them to use and abuse. The knowledge of that sent a thrill up his spine and his cock throbbed with desire.

Michele’s dick began to slide out and in faster, holding for shorter periods of time. Minami was both grateful for the chance to breathe more often, and struggling at trying not to gag as the cock slid into him more often. Michele groaned, one hand wrapping around Minami’s throat while the other pressed the side knife up under his jaw.

Seung-gil laughed. “Are you about to come already?”

“I could stay shoved down his throat all night,” Michele admitted.

“There are other places to play with.”

In so saying, fingers began to probe at Minami’s ass. He flinched and moaned into Michele’s cock. He couldn’t stop the invasion behind him, couldn’t wiggle away or press back for more. He could only take what was given. What Seung-gil gave was relentless.

Fingers pressed inside and stretched him fast enough that it stung. Minami’s muffled noises only seemed to encourage the both of them. Seung-gil began to finger him hard and fast, pressing deep enough to brush Minami’s prostate, making him whine with pleasure, but never enough to give him relief.

The noises that echoed in the room were lewd — wet squelching, harsh breaths, and desperate moans. Every time Minami would almost fall into the feeling of being used, a hand would come down hard on his ass, bringing him back to reality and making his throat squeeze tight around Michele.

It went on until his cheeks were throbbing with pain and it felt like he would cry if he didn’t get any relief. The hand around his throat squeezed, reminding him to keep his tongue moving. Minami trembled in the ropes, overwhelmed and desperate for more.

He got more.

Seung-gil apparently ran out of patience and pushed himself inside in one long unrelenting slide. Minami screamed onto Michele’s cock, the stretch overwhelming and bringing him to the brink of orgasm. His cock twitched and drooled, forming a long line of precum to the mats below him. He needed it _so bad._

Just like he had been earlier, Seung-gil was impatient and began to fuck Minami hard and fast. Seemingly inspired, Michele picked up his pace as well, until Minami was trapped between two unrelenting forces. Pleasure filled him up near to bursting. He needed to cum so bad he sobbed. If Michele would pull back enough, Minami would beg for it, but he wasn’t given the chance.

They noticed anyways.

“You like being fucked like a mindless whore?” Otabek asked. “You enjoy being taken until you break?” He scoffed. “Filthy slut.”

That was just the push Minami needed. His body tensed up as he came untouched, quivering in the ropes as his orgasm roared through his system. The other two didn’t stop; they just kept pushing him further. His body screamed as his prostate continued to be pounded into and his head spun because he couldn’t get enough air.

Then something hot and sticky was pouring down his throat. He swallowed instinctively, the taste of Michele’s seed overwhelming his senses for a moment. Michele stayed still for a long few seconds, enjoying the feel of it before pulling back, allowing Minami to suck down precious breath after breath, his vision clearing and the world coming back into focus.

That was both good and bas as Seung-gil was still pounding away. He screamed at the sensation, but Michele and Otabek just laughed. Seung-gil’s fingers gripped the rope harder, yanking Minami back onto his cock with force. His mind was scattered, unable to think past the bright overwhelming feeling exploding through him.

He didn’t notice Michele moving or what he was doing underneath Minami’s suspended body. Minami was far too preoccupied with how bright and intense the feeling of being roughly fucked while still being hypersensitive from release. He realized what was happening around him when he opened his mouth to scream again. A hand clamped down over his face. There was something on Michele’s palm and it began oozing into Minami’s mouth, overwhelming his senses.

It took him a while to realize it was his own release, scooped up off the mats and forced onto his tongue. Minami tried to jerk his head away, but Michele’s hand didn’t dislodge. It stayed there, blocking his mouth and part of his airway, meaning that if Minami wanted to take in a full breath again, he would need to swallow it all down.

With a sob, he did, his tongue lapping at his own cum and swallowing. Michele kept up a constant mantra about how much a needy little cum slut Minami was. The harsh words, the shame of desperately eating his own seed, and the unrelenting force of Seung-gil’s cock had Minami’s cock stirring to life again.

Michele slid his hand down to grip Minami’s jaw, yanking the man’s head up to make eye contact as staccato moans were punched out by Seung-gil’s dick. “What do you say when you’ve been given a treat?”

Minami panted for breath and tried to remember words. Michele’s grip tightened. “Th-thank yo-OU!” His eyes fluttered shut and his cock bounced. Seung-gil was _ruthless._

“What are you?” Michele growled.

“A f-filthy cum slut— shhhhit! Fuck!”

Michele’s hand finally let go and Minami’s head dropped forward, his hair swaying around his face as his body was pulled back and forth, again and again, onto Seung-gil’s hips. His mouth hung open and drool trickled down his chin along with a litany of pleasured noises. He probably did look as filthy and utterly destroyed as they kept telling him he did.

Seung-gil’s thrusts became less rhythmic, burying himself deep into Minami’s ass. Minami’s body ached, the ropes chafing him and digging into his skin with every movement behind him. His body was likely already covered in marks.

He had never felt so free in his life.

Minami looked over to Otabek, who had been mostly silent throughout the encounter. He had stripped. His mouth hung open as he stared at Otabek’s bare chest and thick, uncut cock pointing directly at Minami. Where was he going to put _that_?

Seung-gil grunted and thrust roughly into Minami. He felt Seung-gil’s cock pulse inside of him and Minami let out a moan at the thought of being filled up.

For a moment, Minami hung on the ropes in silence, listening to Seung-gil’s panting and Michele’s approving hums. Suddenly, Seung-gil pulled out of him and Minami cried at the empty sensation. Cum began dripping out of his ass.

He couldn’t see anything going on behind him, but Otabek gave a nod and Minami felt a pair of hands spread his cheeks. His pucker clenched instinctively, but a tongue pressed against his entrance and Minami instantly relaxed. Minami tried to rock back onto Seung-gil’s tongue as it lapped up all of the cum inside him, but he couldn’t move. The feeling of a warm wet tongue gliding over his aching hole had him shivering in the ropes.

“You want another treat, pretty boy?” Michele trailed his fingers along Minami’s skin.

“Yes.” Minami’s voice was wrecked as he felt Seung-gil suck — hard — at his abused hole. He lapped into Minami, surely catching all of the cum inside of him. He keened at the feeling before panting for breath.

Seung-gil’s hand wrapped around Minami’s lengthening prick and squeezed with force. Minami let out a cry at the overstimulation. Tears pooled in his eyes once more. Every little touch felt tenfold now.

“Please,” Minami rasped.

“Please, what?” Otabek stepped forward and yanked Minami’s hair, pulling his face upward.

“May I have a treat?”

Minami wondered what he looked like. He could feel tear tracks down his cheeks and saliva still covered his chin.

Seung-gil pulled away and he crawled over to Minami.

“Open your mouth, whore.” Otabek squeezed Minami’s hair harder.

He winced in pain, his jaw dropping. Seung-gil brought his mouth to Minami’s, giving him a bruising kiss.

At first, Minami wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste of ass and cum, but he heard all three of his captors making appreciative noises and decided to give them a show. Minami stuck his tongue into Seung-gil’s mouth, lapping every drop of cum he could taste.

Minami was painfully hard again, especially with the way Otabek and Michele touched him as he and Seung-gil kissed, their nails digging into his skin. It was as if they were determined to mark every last inch of him. Minami would be feeling those marks for days to come. He moaned.

“Look at him, Michele. Look at our dirty little cockslut.”

“We should leave him here.” Michele smacked Minami’s ass. “Then we can come back and use him any time we want.”

Seung-gil finally ended the kiss and he pinched Minami’s cheeks. “Swallow it all.”

Minami complied, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show it was all gone.

“You’re a disgusting slut.” Seung-gil released his grip on Minami’s face and stepped back to watch.

Otabek spread Minami’s ass and spat into him. He knew his rim was stretched wide, still gaping and slick from Seung-gil’s thorough pounding.

“Are you going to put it in me?” Minami’s voice quavered.

“Shut the fuck up.” Otabek slid his thumb inside Minami and pressed him wider. “I’ll fuck you if and when I’m ready to fuck you.”

Michele nudged Seung-gil. “Do you think he can fit all of that inside?”

“We’ll find out.”

Otabek positioned the head of his dick at Minami’s entrance and slid in with one quick, relentless movement. Minami let out a sob as Otabek filled him completely. It was an intense feeling, causing his eyeballs to roll back into his head. He was so stretched he wasn’t sure if his ass would ever go back to normal.

There was a pause as Otabek seemed to wait for Minami to call for him to stop, but he was determined to see it through. Minami wanted to be used in exactly this way. He wanted to be used, abused, and pushed to his limit. He wanted to beg for it to stop and beg for more all at once. Minami wouldn’t be satisfied until he was utterly destroyed.

Otabek snapped his hips and Minami felt as though he was being split in two. Why was the man so big? Minami whined, his head hanging forward, body limp and quivering in the ropes. He had no strength left. All of his focus was on the too large cock wrecking his ass.

“Hold your head up, slut. Give us a show,” Michele demanded.

Minami made a valiant effort, but ultimately failed at the feeling of Otabek picking up speed. The world narrowed down to the cock in his ass and Minami could do nothing but moan and try to breathe. Michele and Seung-gil made noises of disappointment that barely filtered through the sound of Otabek slapping skin against skin.

“Get the noose,” Seung-gil said. Minami heard _that._ He whimpered and tried to form the words to ask what was going to happen, but it came out a garbled mess of sounds. “Shut up, whore.”

Something wrapped around Minami’s neck and he had a moment of panic, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. The rope pulled upwards, the knot sitting just off to the side, between his windpipe and artery. It tied off once Minami’s face was pulled up, leaving him on display for the others to see how far gone he was.

Despite the fact that he could breathe just fine, Minami still felt as though he were choking. The pressure from the rope and knowledge that it was a noose left a feeling of dread in his chest. Combined with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure so intense it hurt swirling in his gut, Minami felt almost drunk. He was lost in a flood of sensations, a litany of noises falling from his lips, his eyes half lidded and blind but to a swirl of shadows and colors.

Words filtered in slowly, sounding as if they came from underwater. They told him how he was good for nothing but being fucked. He was informed of how much of a disgusting slut he looked. His moans and whimpers were laughed at. Minami smiled, feeling utterly blissed out.

Fingers dug deep into his hips and the growl Otabek made shook Minami’s core. The pounding hips went faster, the thrusts hard enough to rattle Minami’s teeth. The bright feeling of orgasm settled deep in his gut, almost threaning in how tight it was winding. Minami gasped for breath, his throat working against the rope, his face tense and desperate. He couldn’t get enough air. He didn’t know if he even wanted to.

A rough hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him off with tight, quick movements. He screamed, the feeling too much in the face of everything else. When Minami came, his whole body seized up, back arching into the ropes, every nerve ending on fire. _And it kept going._ Otabek was relentless, pumping and thrusting every last bit out of Minami, leaving him sobbing and howling.

Otabek’s release happened suddenly, as if he was trying to stave it off but was eventually overpowered. He groaned, dumping his load deep inside of Minami, leaving the smaller man quivering where he hung limp in the ropes. Otabek took his time, grinding into Minami to milk the last of his pleasure and enjoying the heat around his cock.

At last, Otabek pulled out, and Minami could only make a pitiful whimper at the feeling. He could feel his ass gaping and twitching as a slow trickle of cum leaked from him. The other three stepped back to admire the mindless mess they had created.

“You finally look like you ought to,” Otabek said, still catching his breath, a light sheen of sweat making his nude form glisten.

“Like a used up fuck toy,” Seung-gil finished.

“I think we’ll keep you here forever,” Michele said, and sadistic amusement colored his voice.

A euphoric smile tugged at Minami’s lips as he whispered, “Yes…”

 

~*~

 

Minami woke to a knee being pressed against his hip. He cracked his eyes open to find himself bundled in blankets and surrounded by three warm bodies all cuddling up with him on an oversized bed. They must have taken him to a hotel after he passed out. Michele mumbled something half asleep that almost sounded like he was asking if anyone needed water before he went back to snoring. Minami snickered and snuggled a little closer, enjoying the feeling of Michele’s strong arms pulling him in.

Seung-gil nuzzled his face into Minami’s back. He must have been the restless sleeper that kept moving and poking everyone with limbs. Minami pressed his face into the wrist that dangled in front of his face and breathed in the musky scent of Seung-gil’s cologne. He hummed happily to himself.

A hand brushed through Minami’s hair and he looked up to see Otabek’s serious face gazing down on him, eyes sleepy but focused. “You need anything? We have water and snacks — and extra pillows.”

Minami grinned and shook his head. “I’m good.” His voice was still a little raw from the scene, but he didn’t really mind it. Just like he didn’t mind the ache in his body or the bruises forming under his skin. He treasured them like hard won trophies.

“Don’t be afraid to wake any of us up if you need something. We’re waiting on you hand and foot all day, remember?”

That thought made Minami’s chest glow with warmth and he couldn’t stop the elated giggle that came out of him. “Hey, Otabek?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

A fond smile softened Otabek’s face. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: http://greygerbil.tumblr.com/  
> Author: https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/  
> Author: https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> (I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)


End file.
